1. Field
Embodiments relate to a terminal (device) such as a digital camera, and more particularly, to a terminal (device) having a camera function and including a button for displaying an image thereon and a display method and medium for the terminal (device).
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras can be used according to their hardware and software characteristics. For example, no picture can be taken when power is not supplied to the digital camera. In another example, when a picture is taken, a camera lens may be excessively or insufficiently exposed to light according to a determined shutter speed and an ON/OFF state of a flash so that the picture may generally look too bright or too dark.
In such cases, a camera user is notified about the problems. After, for example, checking whether power is supplied to the camera, determining the shutter speed, or checking the ON/OF state of the flash, the user manipulates a shutter button of the digital camera to take a picture having good quality.
However, such operations for obtaining high quality pictures may be difficult for those who are not familiar with the detailed functions and characteristics of the camera. Therefore, there is a high demand for a user-friendly camera.